Super Antics Bros. 2
Super Antics Bros. 2 is the sequel of the original Super Antics Bros. game, the game does not have the classic platformer style of hop and bop nor does it include the usual villains, but instead, the player could pick up things and throw them at enemies and it includes one new different baddie. It is quite popular in Dorkugal just like how it's parody is popular in Japan. Plot Explorer, Fred, Luce and a Duck has a vacation onto Rockhopper Island, after the four have a nice picnic, they have decided to travel the whole island, but all of the places has suddenly been invaded by Flamehopper and his minions, since that Rockhopper is nowhere to be found throughout the whole island, the four must defeat Flamehopper on their own to bring back the peace in the island. Characters appearing in the game Playable Explorer is the all-around character, Fred being the high jumper and the slow walker, Luce can glide in mid-air by holding the jump button after she jumps, and the Duck is the fastest guy with below-average jumping skills. * Explorer 767 - The infamous Antics brother who likes to play pranks on anybody. * Fred 676 - Being the smarter of the Antics duo, he has shown no signs of nonsensical behaviors. * Luce - As the ruler of the Snow State and the keeper of the Light Amulet, she is brave enough to join the Antics brothers on their quest. * Duck - He is the most notable servant of Luce, he is strong for his size and he has always wanted to be on an adventure. Enemies There are no enemies from the original Super Antics Bros. * Timid Timmy - Small masked penguins that are not so bright, nor so brave. * Hooter - Birdy, dark creatures whom is good at skipping, but not so good at flying. * Motey - Pirate midgets that either charges at one of the good guys, suddenly jumping as they approach a cliff, or standing in one place, constantly jumping up and down. * Crawlee - Sloth-like creatuers that are rather agile than being slow, they crawl up and down on vines and ladders too. * Geeny - Small genies that rides on magic carpets, soaring through the sky. * Motha - Winged Timid Timmy's that wields a staff, it floats in one spot, attempting to charge at the good guy when it approaches then. * Appar - Floating tiki heads that usually guards keys in any indoor area, once somebody has the key that these heads are guarding it, it would follow them until they drop the key. * Eyeser - Timid Timmy's that wears special goggles to fire laser beams out of it. * Frogu - A Quack-Quack that jumps straight out of a water pond, they are often used as a platform. * Vulcan - Molten rocks that circles around platforms, common in indoor territories. * Beavwurst - Beavers that hides in a tall hole, after three seconds, it's head would stick out of it and spit out razor-sharp leafs at the player's direction, after that, it hides back on it's hole. * Pobby - Orange ones stands in one spot and shoot three fireballs in the player's direction, purple ones shoots fireballs upwards, and yellow ones will chase the player and shoot fireballs. * Laggard - These long spiky guys have three to five body segments, they are not very defensive though. * Camu - Timid Timmy's rides on these artiodactyls, once the rider is defeated, the player could ride on this ungulate for a short while. * Thorny - Spiky lizard-like enemies that walks around in each area, they obviously could not be jumped on. * Skuadrop - Avian creatures that carries a single Ex-plode, attempting to drop it on the player, it can be ridden on if it flew low enough. * Ex-plode - Walking dynamites that explodes after a few seconds while walking, usually generated from mole holes. * Soil - Sand balls that walks around sandy platforms, they walk quickly and could kick up a dust if quick enough. * Dynacannon - A cannon that fires exploding dynamites, it is ridden on by a Timid Timmy and could be also ridden on by the player if he's gone. * Teutidal - An upside-down giant squid that releases it's own ink from any tentacles it has, standing on the said ink gives the player a higher elevation to observe, but touching it from either sides could hurt them. * Transfix Timmy - A Timid Timmy that has a spiky helmet on top of it, it obviously could not be jumped on. * Crabob - Jumps high every time it lands on the ground, much like a jumping Hermit Flyit. * Wheelbomb - This explosive wheel chases after the player once it sees them, but when they touch anything else besides the flat ground, kaboom goes the bomb. * Prickle-Shell (WaddleBoy Advance exclusive) - Wall-climbing crustaceans related to Seethe Snails, they can not be lifted up like Thornies. * Onega (WaddleBoy Advance exclusive) - Standing in one spot, this electrical things would charge up, releasing a rotating bar of electric sparks, once they are lifted, they are now a new weapon to use. Bosses * Mammaly - These special Puffles were originally peaceful creatures, white ones spits out ice blocks, black ones spits fireballs, and golden ones do both. * Deetle - A buggy fellow who lives in urban areas, they have an obsession with explosives. * Molepole - A stack of four Beavwurst who resides in rural fortresses, each one of the rodents spewed out cactus body segments and later explosives. * Freezytimmy - Large evil snowflakes that spits out frozen block of ices. When it is defeated, it become a Tiny Freezytimmy, which behaved differently. * Zestpion - With a strong stinger, it could hold up a bowling ball, and they attack in this pattern. * Tittly - Resembles as a large propeller cap, whenever a boss Mammaly is defeated, these hats would appear being attached to the door as an exit, in one level however, instead of being of a level completer, it would chase the player out. * Flamehopper - Being the penguin who is responsible for the attack on the island, he is the main antagonist of the story, in his battle, he would fire a laser of fire from his flipper, it would take him many hits in order to defeat him. Non-playable * Rocky - Rockhopper penguins that has been shrunk and captured by none other than Flamehopper himself, originally, they were the main inhabitant of Rockhopper Island. * Rockhopper - After the player defeats his evil relative, Flamehopper, he would come out in his room, greet the player for saving his island, and he would say that their quest is finally over. * Red Puffle - In the WBA remake, a few Red Puffles were found in a few places in Rockhopper Island, they can be ridden on, eat, and spit some enemies back. Levels Category:Games Category:Games